


What A Tangled Web We Weave

by Yokatu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokatu/pseuds/Yokatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While chasing down Naraku Inuyasha and the gang have fallen into Kumojosei's trap. Separated and stuck wandering around in her various realms, small miniature worlds where she resides, it's left everyone off their bearings but no one more than Sesshoumaru Coming upon a weak and lost Kagome who has been targeted by Kumojosei's minions he feels compelled to keep her safe until he can hand her back over to Inuyasha. However, how long until the beauty tames the beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Thread has a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, it's my first typed out fic so try to forgive me if it's less than impressive! I'm just sort of testing the waters and hoping this can be a nice story for everyone.

Sesshoumaru sat back against the trunk of the tree as Kagome settled close in his lap. Silently he wrapped his arm around the woman and chose to ignore the small smirk that formed at the corner of her mouth. She really could push all the right buttons with him. It was no wonder Inuyasha had fallen for her, she certain wasn’t normal in any regard. That morning they had argued, a silly fight the demon admitted but his pride refused to let him tell her that. She wanted to learn to fight, as practical as it was he couldn’t bring himself to train her with a sword or even close combat. She couldn’t be trusted to not act foolishly and without his aid. The woman truly was persistent. For just a second he wished she could as easily dealt with as most human women. A moment later however he changed his mind and sighed inwardly. His life was destined to be utter chaos.

“Stop thinking so loudly.” Kagome whispered into his chest playfully.

“When did you develop Telepathic abilities?” He retorted.

After a moment or two of her giggling her heart rate slowed and he knew she had finally fallen asleep. He lazily brushed his finger through her hair and kept his senses aware of their surroundings. A month ago such a scene surely never would have played out but that was before they had been ensnared in Kumojosei’s trap.


	2. But where does it go?

Kagome looked back at how completely average the day was before everything went to hell in a hand-basket. She had made breakfast and laughed with Sango as she did most mornings before they packed up their makeshift camp and moved on for the day. It wasn’t until late in the afternoon that a trace of Naraku’s scent appeared and they scampered off after it. Normally she would have begun to sense a jewel shard but the familiar ping still wasn’t come to her, there was something else that made them all pause where they stood and look to each other with worry etched on their faces.

“This doesn’t feel right.” Sango said in a hushed tone as everyone nodded in agreement.

The sound of branches cracking turned their attention upwards to find themselves surrounded by hundreds of spiders. It was at that point that the woman who controlled them came into view. From her abdomen up she was a fairly attractive curvaceous redhead but below that she had the body of an arachnid.

“My, my, what a catch!” She sang proudly as she clung to the trunk of a tree. 

“Tch, you didn’t catch anything, we’re leaving.” Inuyasha made a show of pulling out his blade as he spoke. 

The eerie sensation coming from the woman only grew with her grin. “Really?” She asked in a rhetorical manner and a wave of energy washed over them. “You’re not my smartest prey I’m afraid but you’ll do.” 

Another wave crashed into them forcing Kagome to take a step back. A third wave knocked the young girl on her butt, when she opened her eyes the woods as they were no longer surrounded her the trees had warped and twisted at strange angles and grown considerably darker in shade. The next thing she noticed was that she was alone, her companions and even the spider woman were nowhere in sight. As Kagome stood back on her feet the ground shook in time to the laughter that spilled from overhead.

“I am Kumojosei, and you are going to die little ones.” Her voice echoed from the trees but was soon replaced by the sound hundreds of feet coming towards her.


	3. Wrapped Around Her Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter was a mini preview of where my two favorite people end up, and chapter two was meant to introduce the set up. Here we have a little explanation as to how Sesshy gets involved in the mix. I'm also toying with an idea to breakup the fluff and drama with a little comedy but you'll just have to wait and see ;)

“Master Sesshoumaru!” 

The hasty cry of the small demon came from behind and was encroaching closer into his space as he felt the creature grip his robes sniffling.   
“Let us come with you this time, my lord, we will be of great service to you!” He continued to squeal pathetically practically climbing up the man’s leg.

“No.” 

It was short simple and all the direction the silver haired demon offered as he shoved his servant off and continued to walk away. The scent of Naraku had drifted their way which alone would have meant little to nothing to him except that he also picked up a particular scent that he hadn't dealt with in quite sometime. She was nothing but an annoyance but could cause him some unfathomable grief if he didn't put an end to her before she stumbled upon Rin.

He took his time, running would mean exerting energy he simply didn't feel like wasting on the creature. Sesshoumaru paused completely aware that he had stepped in the middle of her nest the thin translucent webs that covered the trees had a sickly sweet odor that made his head throb. With his usual nonchalance the demon thrust his sword through several egg sacks putting an end to the unborn spawn. He could only assume that it was sheer luck that their mother arrived as quickly as she did to see him putting his sword away after doing away with the last of her offspring.

The woman’s blood red hair glittered as she tossed it over one shoulder a scowl etched deep on her face.

“Jealous love?” she asked skirting around the edges of her web. “It really is a shame none of my children have looked like you. They would be so pretty with hair like yours.” Kumojosei toyed with a strand before the dog demon gripped her wrist and tossed her to the ground.

He didn't bother to cater to her fantasy as he readied his claws for a swift killing blow. The spider woman wasn’t a challenge by any means simply a pest that had annoyed him throughout the years every few decades she or her children would pop up and cause trouble for him. Finally he would put an end to it. Just as Sesshoumaru raise his arm the scenery suddenly shifted, twisted trees knotted together and released the same odor as Kumojosei’s webs. 

“It won’t be that easy to kill me love, let’s play a little game first.” Her voice echoed seemingly from all around him. “Can you make it in time before I crush your child’s little skull in? I’ll give you three weeks to try and find her.” There was a giggle in her voice that could prove how pleased she was with herself.

“I’m being exceedingly fair given how unsportsmanlike you were when killing all of my precious babies.”

So she had known about Rin. A corner of his mouth twitched downward as he started walking, he wouldn’t get out if he stayed in one spot that much was obvious. The sooner he was holding that woman’s head severed from her body the happier he would be.


End file.
